


【铁虫】色情直播 2/4

by katezzy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katezzy/pseuds/katezzy
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, 铁虫
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	【铁虫】色情直播 2/4

LOFTER：发条西瓜汁  
微博：不加辣啊啊啊  
欢迎来找我玩

背景铁虫双向暗恋。

pp业余做色情主播预警。pp是阿爸的小痴汉预警。pp有m倾向（无痛）预警。

本章有铁爹戏份。但是衣冠整齐的戏份。

——————

男孩脱掉T恤，全身光裸。实际上他没有穿着衣服时看起来那么纤瘦，肌肉线条流畅又不显得夸张。这让他比大多数甜心小男孩型的瘦弱零号多了美味的肉感和惹人征服的野性。

bigdickfucker：我的天！！这身体简直是我理想的性爱娃娃！！！！  
ganchu：宝宝穿衣纯情小白兔脱衣性感小野猫呜呜呜呜呜呜

  
他看着屏幕的评论笑了，没有理会，戴上耳机接通了电话。

“春假快乐啊kid，你在做什么？”他的声音通过耳机送进耳朵里，直达心底，这种错觉的亲昵感让男孩浑身一颤——全世界最棒的声音莫过于这个男人叫自己的名字。

“唔，没什么事做，在吃东西……”

男孩眨了眨眼睛，嘴角上扬。他没有说谎，的确是在“吃东西”，用男人肯定不会想到的入口。

这玩意的头部够大的，差不多是一个鸡蛋大小，男孩不得不用上更多润滑剂，整个下半身泥泞得要命，镜头忠实地拍下了那个大东西缓缓被吞进去的样子，屏幕里那副艳红色画面刺激着他的神经。

大概是因为之前两个玩具帮他做足了准备，他并没有感到很疼，只是酸酸涨涨的。

他用手指在被撑到没有折皱的穴口轻轻揉按，试着缓解那种不太舒服的感觉。稍微挺动了两下腰，露在外面的一大截假阳具也跟着晃荡。

haildowland：靠他把那玩意儿摇得像狗尾巴！！！  
wearechampions：操我已经没得射了！！只剩幻肢可以撸

  
男孩射过一次精后整个人都慵懒下来，节奏不太着急，腰下垫着枕头半躺靠在床头，双腿向镜头打开成M型，调整了一个最舒服的姿势，抬起一只腿用脚趾不紧不慢地调整把玩镜头。

“喜欢吗？”男孩用线条漂亮的脚踝磨蹭镜头边缘，笑着做了个无声的口型。他逐渐也学会了如何勾人。

iamyourfather：小甜心突然女王了？？？！  
friiswatchingyou：靠！！本足控心满意足了！！！！！好白好嫩啊啊啊好想握在掌心里舔！！！  
sangsang：崽崽的脚踝好细啊啊啊啊啊！一个男孩子为什么有这么细的小腿和脚踝？！！慕了！！！！

“我在完善你新战衣的智能系统，你有喜欢的声线吗？好莱坞明星？歌手？卢克天行者？小黄人？”

  
“谢谢你Mr Stark，我爱小黄人，哈哈哈，但是那样我恐怕会随时笑场。”（网站自动过滤一切人名，所以男孩根本不担心被观众听到这个惊人的身份秘密。）

  
光裸的小腿有一下没一下地磨蹭床单，他渴望被爱抚。

于是男孩拿起之前被冷落在一旁的tusmtsm，想用它来抚慰自己，思考了片刻又改了主意。他扔掉了那个跳蛋，有了真人后这个玩具钢铁侠完全失宠了。他摘下一边耳机，

拿着它在自己的胸前游走。正在发出声音的耳机微微震动。

“daddy摸摸……”

男孩粉红色的薄唇张合，无声地说，用男人的声音轮流挤压揉搓两颗乳头。

其实我想要你的声音，但那样我大概会直接在紧身衣底下勃起，当系统建说到“shoot”什么的时候。他红着脸想。

“我觉得Karen就很棒，呃你知道，我对初版总有点情结嘛……”他忘不了他自己第一次得到来自Tony·Stark的的礼物时有多激动。

“OK。你三个星期没联系我了，准备SAT很忙？”

男孩平复了一下呼吸，说：“还好，我还以为你很忙，不敢打扰你。”出于一种隐秘甜蜜的心思，他笑着吻了吻耳机通话口，神情仿佛亲吻恋人的嘴唇。

sangsang：喔喔喔你这个甜蜜的态度可不像跟直男朋友说话哦……  
jupingjiejie：溢出屏幕的粉红泡泡是怎么回事啊？！

ganchu：靠莫不是崽崽说过的暗恋的那个人哦……崽崽也太大胆了吧！

男孩眨了眨眼，食指压唇，朝镜头做了个噤声的手势，默认了大家的猜测。然后闭上眼睛不再理会炸掉的评论区，专心享受对方低沉性感的声音，一边稍稍用力往里面推。

“你最好来打扰我，我还挺想你的。队长说你最近的训练都表现出色，很遗憾我没在场看到。你总能让我感到骄傲，好孩子。”

喔，他说他想自己，他为自己感到骄傲，男孩被这句话搞得头脑发热。鬼使神差地，他在他的声音里跪起来——他早就想这样做了，他渴望向他跪下。

姿势改变让体内那根假阳具的龟头狠狠地顶在内壁上。娇嫩的肠肉突然被来了这么一下，刺激得男孩差点叫出来。

“你听起来很激动？我只是夸了你两句，不至于这么开心吧？”

“呜……”，男孩不敢说话，差点被看破的感觉让他脸红耳热，只能从喉咙里溢出尖细的呜鸣。

“好吧，怪我平时太吝惜对你的赞美，well，不管我平时怎么故意打击，事实上你是个天赋异禀的好孩子，Spidey。”

“oh……god……”男孩小声呻吟起来，他受不了Mr Stark带着这种亲昵促狭的语气这么叫他。这比一百个什么情趣玩具还管用。

“好孩子”是他的口头禅，他有一种迷死人的魔力，当他用这种语气悄声低语，再用那双蜜糖一样的大眼睛盯着你，总能让人产生一种自己被他宠爱着的错觉，像毒品一样让人上瘾。

男人的声音和话语的确让他很兴奋。他能让他做出一切疯狂举动。

男孩又变得心急起来，仿佛一个从来没尝过性爱滋味的青少年急于偷吃禁果，哪怕屁股后面那个小洞明明早已经被一堆玩具干软了。他甚至把假阳具整根抽出来，再掰开臀瓣重重地坐下去，迫不及待地扶着墙上下动起来。

那个贴心的底座让他可以不用特意扶住假阳具，两只手一心一意地取悦自己。

腿间小小的阴茎早在听见男人声音的时候就高高翘起了，一直被男孩冷落着，直到龟头随着男孩扭动的腰被甩在墙壁上，冰得男孩浑身一颤，才重新获得注意。

男孩不耐烦地用拇指摁在马眼上搓了两下，就不再管那里。出于一种他自己也说不上来的奇怪心理，这一回男孩有意不用前面高潮——仿佛这样会让电话那头声音性感的那个年长者更为他骄傲似的。

他捞起一个长抱枕，塞在自己的身体和墙之间。

男孩不停把一边的耳机压在手掌里揉搓乳头，幻想自己正被那个声音的主人舔或者捏着那里。

“听说刚开始训练的时候你被Nat揍得很惨？原谅我没去看望你，你婶婶的蜜枣核桃面包，喔，我实在不太想再吃一次了。我不懂你这么多年是怎么熬下来的……“

电话那头的男人和他的小朋友随意聊起天来，他语气轻快地让男孩的身体源源不断地吐出水。

尽管他自己并不知道。

男孩时不时地哼哼一两声以表附和，他闭着眼，额头抵着抱枕，深棕色的睫毛像蝴蝶振翅一样颤动。好在平时他和Mr Stark相处时就是倾听对方的那个，此刻话少也没引起怀疑。

“daddy daddy daddy……”男孩的嘴唇急促地动着，无声重复这个禁忌羞耻的词汇，“操我。”男孩无声地呢喃了一句，打开震动档，对准那一点重重地坐下。

“呜——”幸好他提前捂住了嘴，没有被对方听到浪叫。

“一下子就操到了，daddy好棒……”男孩心满意足地无声叹息。

接着男孩不断变换着假阳具的震动模式，假装那是男人在换着各种让他疯狂的花样操他。

  
耳机里男人不断响起的声音完全成了这个淫荡舞台的某种助兴音乐。男孩渐渐地掉进了一个只有自己和对方声音的世界。唯一记得的事情就是咬住枕头，别出声。

男孩平时是那种爽到以后喜欢胡言乱语，嘤咛哼唧发出各种声音的人，可是现在的情况让他不敢出声。甜蜜的折磨，他想。

鼻尖的小小汗珠沾到枕头，迅速洇进去。臀缝周围的小绒毛跟着埋在屁股里那根假阳具一起震颤。

男孩感到阴茎狂跳，囊袋一阵一阵的收缩，男孩觉得自己快射了，在这个男人的声音里他本来就难以坚持很久。于是他匆匆拾起耳机线，在高高翘起的阴茎柱身上缠了两圈，耳机线被拉紧，箍住了射精冲动。为了不让耳机掉下来，男孩不得不保持一种弓着身体的淫荡姿势。

他大口大口地喘气。把阴茎埋陷在柔软的枕头里，尽管枕头很软，但还是压迫着阴茎无法挺起。男孩满意地叹气，他幻想自己被他强制摆成什么姿势，强制不许用前面获得高潮。

“Happy说May说你做饭很好吃，你怎么从来没说过？下次来我家的时候让我见识一下？”

或者他甚至禁止摸自己。男孩举起双手贴在墙上，不再抚慰身体的任何一处敏感带，他决定遵守这个幻想中的命令。“哦，是的，Mr Stark，全都听您的，先生……”男孩趁机大声把心里话说出来。

他幻想他那个性感的声音不是正在叫“Spidey”“好孩子”而是在叫他“slut”，或者什么更下流更难听但能让他流出更多水的。

他幻想Mr Stark正把自己面朝下摁在床上，握着他那个大家伙操进自己的屁股里。

哦，天啊，他确定Mr Stark很大，他偷偷看到过，在他家的私人泳池里，他看到薄薄的泳裤被撑到变形，起初男孩还以为那是一道短裤上的折皱。想明白那个大玩意儿究竟是什么东西后他的脸立刻热到发疼，裤裆里的东西也不知廉耻地硬到发疼，他慌忙借口躲进厕所脱掉泳裤，捂着嘴把自己撸到什么也射不出来为止。

他不否认这是自己买玩具时总偏爱大尺寸的一个原因。

“你想去迪士尼乐园玩吗，如果你想去的话我可以包场请你，我记得你很喜欢辛德瑞拉？因为迪士尼公主你的童年性幻想对象？  
”话题不知道什么时候拐到了迪士尼乐园。

“当然不……不是啦，Mr Stark你不要瞎想……”男孩的指甲拼命掐进自己掌心，强忍住大声喊他“daddy”的冲动，不过声音里已经无可避免地沾上某种他自己都没有察觉出来的柔软甜腻。

其实是因为男孩常常幻想如果他是辛德瑞拉就好了，那么他会毫不犹豫地钻进Mr Stark的被子里，把脑袋埋在他大腿间给他吸到十二点钟声敲响。

想到这里，男孩感觉到自己含着大阴茎的紧热肠道开始分泌又一波肠液，被假阳具严严实实地堵在小穴深处，那种水流不出来的感觉糟透了，又该死的爽。充血变成深红色的龟头也不甘落后地往外吐着更多前液。前后两边像什么淫荡出水大赛的决胜局似的。

天啊他被干得前面后面一起流水。

操他妈的傻逼基因，让他像个专业妓女一样。

镜头里全是他被白色耳机线缠着的通红阴茎和不断吞吐红色大阳具的水淋淋的白嫩屁股。

slutlikeme：  
饶了我吧！他看起来就像一颗剥开了糖纸的流芯软糖！我真的射不出来了！！  
ganchu：操这是我见过最high的一次！！！

fatiaoxiguazhi：果然女王是不存在的，崽崽还是那个摇着屁屁求大家伙操的小母狗  
zhigeqinzixiahai：我赌一百根大屌电话那头的伙计脱不了干系

cumcumcum：靠这他妈！这真是暗恋吗？！！对面真的不是在用语言操他？！！

starkerszd：谁还记得他说自己是来测评的？！！！

男人浑然不知另一头发生着多么淫靡的故事。

“你究竟在搞什么，我的好孩子？你听起来在喘……”

“好孩子”绝不是男孩的专属亲昵称呼，Jarvis和Friday也被他用这种甜蜜的口气称作“好孩子”。男孩经常有点莫名的嫉妒。

“不舒服吗？需不需要来基地检查一下？”

“哦天啊我当然没有……唔，我很好……”男孩拼命从迷乱的快感里把自己拔出来。  
他现在后悔死刚才接起了电话，他像一只受惊的兔子那样一动不动，甚至不敢呼吸，除了屁股中间那一圈艳红色的穴肉被大阳具震得一下下收缩。

被识破的感觉把他烧着了，男孩兴奋得耳鸣起来，脑子里嗡嗡作响，像有一锅咕嘟咕嘟烧开的沸水，身体情不自禁地吐出了更多液体。

男孩把手伸到屁股后面摸索按键想让那玩意儿停下，慌张之下无意间碰到了另一个键。

男孩不知道那是什么键，但他绝对是找错了。因为整根埋在屁股里的假阳具在靠近穴口的位置膨胀成了一个结，卡在屁股里，把假阳具固定住，结以上的部分以一种近乎疯狂的速度，而且越来越快，伸缩插动起来。

男孩显然没料到这么一招。

“操！”

他忍不住骂了一声，话音还没落，尾音就拐到天堂去了。那个可怕的大玩意儿似乎有记忆似的，一下一下直往脆弱的腺体上顶！

天啊他忍不住了！

他把所有的理智都用在了关掉通话上，拽掉耳机远远的扔开，其他的什么全都顾不得，整个人软倒在床上，四肢伏地趴在枕头上，屁股高高翘起。

他看起来就像一张艳情地毯，被一根大阳具作为钉子固定在地板上。

被凶猛侵犯的腺体爽到发痛，男孩分不清那种尖利的陌生感觉是痛还是爽。它根本不在乎男孩是否能承受，绞紧的穴肉根本阻碍不到它，反而只能让男孩自己更难受。

巨大的深红色阳具不知疲倦地飞快抽出插入，狠狠冲撞前列腺，那简直是强奸。男孩对这种未知感到惊恐，被顶得扭着腰直往前躲，想要逃离被操干，漂亮的腰臀肌肉线条起伏，看起来就像在做色情的顶胯。

ganchu：宝宝既是抱着主人枕头发情耸动的小公狗又是用屁眼挨插的小母狗，我没了！我原地升天！  
smoothass：我刚进直播间，这是什么剧情？大肉棒大战小母狗？  
slutbitch：我操……我没话可说了……这是什么神仙骚货我操……如果他长了一对奶子，卧槽，我打赌那将完美

男孩仿佛认清了自己被一根假阳具强奸的现实，不得不努力最大限度地放松屁股，至少这样能让自己挨操挨得舒服一点。

男孩完全失去了掌控权，掌控权落进一个机器手里，让男孩不安又更加兴奋。  
被控制的感觉一点点触发了男孩深埋心底的受虐因子，他渐渐领会到了被强奸的乐趣，像最便宜的五美分妓女那样尖叫，仿佛如果他有一对可爱的小奶子一定会被男孩甩得飞起来一样。

阴茎缠的耳机线早就松开掉落了，枕头被激烈的操干搞得挪了位置，男孩腿间失去束缚的阴茎被干得来回晃荡，被操干屁眼的小男孩没有精力管他可怜的小兄弟。

他匆忙地把阴茎塞进大腿间想要夹住，但整根阴茎被前液、润滑液和各种淫靡的未知体液湿得像条滑溜溜的小鱼，弄得满腿黏腻湿滑，被夹住后立马滑出来，淫荡地弹跳，拍打在小腹上发出“啪啪”的两声。

男孩的漂亮屁股被捣得像颗汁水横飞的烂熟桃子。他甚至半句话也说不出来，只会张开腿，高高翘起屁股，嘴里无意义地浪叫。

“daddy好大……顶到胃了，啊，daddy好棒啊啊啊啊啊——daddy，好爱daddy……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

对于这些用来讨好男人的淫言浪语，男孩仿佛天生的无师自通。

他从没有经历过如此疯狂的蛮横操干，腰都要被干断掉，他的膝盖酸软，双腿像装了马达那样哆嗦，连该死的半分钟都撑不住。

“daddy我要射了，求求您，daddy，主人……让我射……”漂亮的男孩被干得眼神迷蒙，胡言乱语起来，哀声乞求幻想中的男人。他早就只能大张着嘴喘气了，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角滴落下来  
，亮晶晶的流满脖子和胸。

要被操死了，男孩迷乱地想。

粗大阳具忠实地把男孩往巅峰推，在被操化成一摊水或者被操死之前，男孩尖叫着一个名字达到最高潮。

穴肉疯狂抽搐着拼命挤压那个大阳具，肠液跟不要钱似的泛滥。他的阴茎也埋在枕头里射了一股又一股，那个大阳具像一个杵一样试图拼命捣烂榨干他，或者不是射而是用流出来，他分不清了，他脑子一片混沌，甚至不记得自己是什么时候停下的。

极致高潮后的脆弱状态让他很needy，渴望亲吻爱抚  
。男孩大张着嘴喘气，胸膛起伏，被操到出神发痴的样子很惹人怜爱。过了好几分钟男孩才从巅峰的性高潮里缓过神来。

“天啊……”男孩喃喃地惊叹。

他坐起身，拎起枕头看了看，中间那一截整个湿透了。墙上也有一小块水渍。那是不知道什么时候阴茎蹭上去的淫液。

床单又要换了——那上面湿了一大片，全是他的各种体液。男孩怀疑自己简直像台榨汁机或者饮水机什么的。

“抱歉我今天太激动太莽撞了……”男孩不好意思地说，声音里带着小小的颤抖。

cslirt：我操操操操这真他妈的是极致性高潮我操操操操操

smutslut：我的肾空了用语言没法形容这他妈有多色情干干干淦  
ganchu：卧槽宝宝听起来是被操哭了吗？？！！！啊今天也是我最爱的小奶音叫床啊啊啊啊啊啊  
fuckbushiwo：加一，又甜又色我真是受不了操，崽崽叫床经常让我有一种开童车的刺激！

xiangbuchulai：不天啊请以后每天都这么莽撞！！我就爱看这个！！！！

ganchu：宝宝你有看到刚才金主霸霸又双叒叕把你送上打赏榜第一了吗？

“喔我还没注意到，感谢提醒——谢谢喜欢啦！”男孩诚恳地道谢，语气认真地完全不像刚刚被操到汁水横飞的色情主播。

“哦对了，关于这个假阳具，天啊各位，我只有一个忠告，这个键一定要慎点。  
我的天，这家伙简直是在强奸我。”  
男孩终于想起他是来测评的。

ganchu：可是你被“强奸”的时候射得像个小喷泉耶

hanjiakuaile：我查了一下这个产品，崽崽刚才按到的键叫“一键高潮”哈哈哈哈这也太形象了吧！  
sangsang：崽崽显然口不对心hhhh  
cumforme：宝贝的抖M倾向今天完全暴露辽，靠你知道你刚才那张流口水的小嘴不停叫主人叫得有多欢？请快点找个主人把你绑起来惩罚好吗？？？

男孩被评论说得一阵耳热。他属于那种进入状态后会很浪，从状态里出来以后反而很容易害羞的类型。

zhige：啧，我还是感觉你被大股东翻牌了……  
女人的第六感……  
  
男孩一边收拾自己的身体一边闲聊，哭笑不得：“你们为什么会有这种奇怪的想法？”

  
bushiwobushiwo：拜托请你对自己有清醒的认识，你是gay区热度第一耶！谁不喜欢你的屁股？！

ganchu：没有人不想把鸡巴放进你屁股里，连总统都会愿意打个飞机来操你  
starkerszd：被大佬翻牌哈哈哈哈哈崽崽追星多年终于搞到正主太励志了

“不可能啦，他是直男耶，怎么可能来逛gay区。”

果然人类的本质是爱八卦，说到这个话题，评论区本来就刷得很快的弹幕嗖嗖嗖刷得更快了。

hhhailhhhh：不是啊，我前几年亲眼见过他带一个猛男进酒店，只是他睡猛男没有他睡封面女郎这种事这么公开而已。  
ganchu：他们那些有钱人都是双吧。不公开而已  
xinchunkuaile：什么猛男？美国队长那种吗？！啊啊啊啊啊我的盾铁！！！

ganchu：害，楼上放弃吧，自从队长和冬兵公开出柜以后盾铁盾寡盾锤盾啥都凉了。而且Stark绝对是1，不可能盾铁。

kuailairiwo：看看他的鼻子多正就知道他有一根多棒的屌。给你舔的时候鼻尖会戳在你尾椎上，靠绝了  
youyima：同意！我拿主播的屁股担保TS是那种屌大又会操的纯1。我愿意花三千刀和他干一炮，可惜人家又不缺钱。

……  
……

评论区八卦得正嗨，直播间的画面突然断开了。

  
  
Peter一慌，下意识关掉了直播。

他躺在床上皱着眉头想了一会儿才冷静下来。

Mr Stark会看gay片，会在这个网站看gay片，会正好看到自己，这种事情的几率太小了，几乎可以忽略不计。

他长长的叹了一口气，把那个问题忘在脑后。把那根假阳具扔回床上，还是眼前这个问题比较现实，他决定以后不再用这个可怕的东西。

“什么一键高潮，这简直是一键杀人。”他小声嘟囔。

  
  


Peter躺在沙发上看了一会电视，等待被插穴后那种整个下半身，尤其是屁股酸胀难受的感觉慢慢消失。

他平时明明像个小怪物一样耐操。大概这次实在是被操得狠了，全身提不起一点力气。

不过感谢变异基因，绝佳身体素质让他总能够很快恢复，即使哪天玩嗨了，一晚射个三四次也不会有脚步虚浮的感觉。

这时手机又响了起来。

“来基地开会，蜘蛛侠，任务。”经典的Nick·Fury一字千金的短信风格，Peter撇了撇嘴，把被自己搞得凌乱不堪的房间简单收拾了一下，被迫结束休闲夜晚，穿好衣服出门。

  
“神盾局连员工接送都不包，还要我自己荡过去。”Peter一边在夜色里的高楼大厦间穿梭一边嘟囔，屁股还有点酸，“好想坐车。”

  
纽约的夜晚很漂亮。

  
如果一个人能和自己喜欢的人一起看纽约星星一样的灯光夜色一定是浪漫的事。Peter在空中吹着夜风想。  
  
  
  


基地走廊。

“没想到这么快见面，哈？”Tony把Peter揽过来，拍了拍肩膀。

“这么巧啊您也来神盾局——哦天啊对了Mr Stark！我得为那个电话抱歉，我，我本来在跑步……”

Peter很少说谎，他努力让自己不要脸红，“手机不小心掉在地上，手机自己关机了，所以……”哦天啊对着这双焦糖大眼睛谁忍心撒谎？！Peter狠狠谴责自己的良心。

“所以……我本来想开机给您拨回去解释一下，结果局长就来短信了……”

Peter默默祈祷Mr Stark没把这些小事放在心上。

“没关系，这有什么的，好孩子，我完全理解。”Tony亲昵地眨眨眼，“对了，这次任务我会和你一起去，别紧张。”

Tony对Peter的态度像个快乐老爸，这让二十分钟前还在听着对方的声音自慰的Peter有点羞愧。

“啊，那，有您在，那我，我会很高兴。”Peter露出八颗牙的微笑，心想，有你在我才会紧张。

性高潮后的奇怪感觉还有点残留，被Tony这么一亲密接触立马无限放大了，裤裆里躺着的那根射空了的柔软阴茎和酸胀的穴口叫嚣着各自的存在感。

不是那种想要重新勃起兴奋什么的，而是……呃，很希望被Mr Stark摸一摸安慰一下？Peter觉得很奇怪，但那种冲动的确是这样，仿佛他的阴茎和屁股是什么有想法的小狗狗，会自己认主人似的。

刚刚自慰完就和自慰对象聊天真的好尴尬，Peter想。

“还好吗kid，你看起来有点累。被狂欢party榨干了？”

我倒是被你榨干了。这种话Peter也就是想想，当然不敢说出来……靠！

Peter突然浑身僵硬不敢动弹。

润滑液还是肠液什么的，似乎没被清理干净，之前被干进肠道深处的那正些从屁股里缓缓流出来，要命的是分量不小，内裤大概已经洇湿了……靠！

“啊没有，没，怎么可能，我，我只是着急想上个厕所。Mr Stark您先走吧。”Peter鼓鼓嘴，努力让自己看起来笑得轻松自然，一直目送Tony的身影彻底消失在拐角后才敢拔腿冲进厕所。

  
  
  
  
“所以这是什么？”

会议上，Peter指着大屏幕上那串奇怪的乱码问。

“一种神盾局内部简单的加密方式，时间紧迫时我们会用这种方式对信息先进行一个简单初级加密。”局长解释道，“每个字母代表着在字母表里和它轴对称的那个字母，比如a和z对称，b和y对称……”

好有趣。Peter心想。然后他习惯性地在人群中偷看Tony。

只是这次很不巧，被正主抓个正着：Tony也在看自己。目光对视上时，Tony迷人地微笑起来。

糟糕，被看到了，Peter飞快低下头看自己手里的文件，假装没事。

他心里胡乱想着：“但是他笑起来好好看，永远很好看。唔，那么这条信息里这个词，mrtsg也就是night，”Peter努力地转移注意力，“哈哈哈好有趣，那么‘Peter’这么写出来是什么呢？让我试一下……”

Peter的脑子飞快转动，数着那几个字母在对称关系下的对应字母。

是kvgvi。

那‘Tony’呢？

vlmb……

那么‘Stark’？

h……g……z……i……

突然，他猛地抬头看向Tony，Mr Stark。

Tony也正笑着看他。

“吧嗒”一声，Peter手里的铅笔掉在地上。

  
  
  
  
  
tbc

——————————

这个加密方式是我随便编的。不妨自己列个字母表数数看nihgzip是什么意思吧~

抱歉这章让大家久等了嚎。

喜欢请评论鸭，评论什么都可以。也可以讨论你期待的故事走向或者想看到的梗什么的。我very very欢迎。

闲聊时间：文里提及了辛德瑞拉play。

我好想看pp白白嫩嫩的小脚丫和不盈一握的纤细脚踝穿水晶鞋的样子。

以及十二点钟声敲响pp还没来得及咽下，嘴角流着精液匆忙逃跑的样子。

以及还没爽完，小朋友就跑了的欲求不满悲催阿爸。

一句话，搞p，就完了。

ps：我日常想枕在pp小朋友的绝美小屁屁上睡觉。

再ps：希望姐妹们多和我评论区说说话，这是我写文的原动力。比再多的红心蓝手都好。

再再ps：看文的时候射没了吗？嘻嘻。


End file.
